Kinkuto
Height: 79 meters Weight: 46,000 metric tons Gender: Considered Male Combat style: Ranged (Normal Mode)/Melee (Hyper Mode) Energy style: Oscillating Primary attacks: Chainsaw Slash, Drill Thrust, Razor Fangs Secondary attacks: Tail Spin, Booster Charge Primary weapons: Ear Cannon Lasers, Missile Launchers, Flame Burst Secondary weapons: Force of the Earth, Heat Aura Origin In the late 1990's Australia, a group of scientists created a mutant animal army to exterminate humans. Seeing this, the Australian Government knew they had to act, and fast. A prototype mech was created, based on one of Australia's most obscure marsupials, the bandicoot. The prototype was able to exterminate the mutants, but not without being heavily damaged in the process. The mission was a success regardless. In recent years, beasts much, MUCH larger started attacking cities around the globe, including some in Australia. A mechanical engineer suggested to the Australian Government reviving the prototype bandicoot. As the kaiju threat was rising, the Government agreed to let him and a team work on the machine, to combat the new threat. However, funding became a problem due to the costs of repairing destroyed cities, so Australia asked Japan, experts of dealing with kaiju, to offer some resources and funding. They agree on the condition they assist them with future kaiju attacks. They agree, so the project resumes. The restoration project also included his daughter, Isis, who was interested in the mech and knew a lot about it due to research. This allowed her to make several suggestions to improve the mech's efficiency, impressing her colleagues and father. After several months, the construction was completed. It was named Kinkuto (Metal Bandicoot) to show the newly formed alliance between Australia and Japan. A few days after completion, the Mechanical Engineer starts testing potential pilots of the new Kinkuto. Many don't perform well during the runs due to the fact they can perform individual features, but can't do them all at once. Isis eventually steps in and asks if she can perform the test run. Her father allows this because of their relationship and her accustom to Kinkuto. She performs better than all others in the test run. After a few days, she is chosen as Kinkuto's sole pilot. Now, Kinkuto, piloted by Isis, is a High-Grade GDF Mecha who is a key defender of Australia and anywhere the GDF send him. Energy system Kinkuto's energy rises and falls periodically thanks to the combination of his arm generators and boosters. When energy is full, he enters 'Hyper Mode' (so as a result, he starts matches with no energy), where all his moves do more damage with added heat damage at the cost of defence until he runs out of energy, repeating the process all over again. Ranged combat As a machine, Kinkuto has ranged firepower. He can shoot twin lasers from his ear cannons and shoot missles from his back cannons. By flipping his primary weapons, Kinkuto is able to use the boosters as mini flamethrowers, letting loose a small burst of flame. Kinkuto can use (limited) ammo for a super weapon depending on his mode. Normal mode has Heat Aura, which intensifies his armour and allows him to damage anyone near him at the cost of not being able to attack. This increases his energy and the effect ends when his energy is filled. Hyper Mode has Force of the Earth, which supercharges his chainsaw and drill to create a large earthquake, surrounding him with rock debris. This move quickly drains his energy and ends when it runs out. Grappling Although Kinkuto has a bit of power, his lack of hands makes grappling difficult. Melee Kinkuto has weapons designed for melee combat. His chainsaw and drill do lots of damage and combo well together. He can also 'bite' foes with the knife like blades in his mouth. He can also do a spin, striking tail first. By using his boosters, he can do a fast charge and slam into foes . In 'Hyper Mode', he becomes melee efficient, heating up his weapons to do even more damage while also increasing his attack speed. He specialises in edged damage, so foes with lots of armour are difficult for Kinkuto. Weakness Grappling is Kinkuto's biggest weakness. Although he has a good close game, grapplers can put him off balance. He has above average speed, so kaiju who are speed based can run away and pound him from a distance. While in 'Hyper Mode', Kinkuto takes more damage from attacks, so he'll have to up his offence game. Being a machine, he is also highly vulnerable to electricity. Other abilities Kinkuto has the ability to burrow underground. Also, any move which require the use of his boosters drain his energy, regardless of if it is physical or ranged. Rage Concept When he enters rage, he becomes locked into whatever mode he was in at the time until rage expires. So if he was in normal mode and rage activates, even if his energy fills, he will not enter hyper mode until rage is gone. The reverse is also true, if in hyper mode and rage activates, he will not revert to normal mode even when his energy is drained. The reason for this is because he has two rage moves, which one he gets depends on the mode he was in when rage activates, so as a result, he cannot access both rage moves at the same time. The rage moves are as follows: Normal mode rage Sonic Devastator (Inflicts Beam and Sonic damage) Kinkuto uses the hidden weapon in his mouth to let loose energetic sound waves in a very large blast while also doing a screeching roar. After use, it drains all of Kinkuto's current energy. Hyper mode rage Kamikaze Rush (Inflicts Heat and Explosive damage) Kinkuto sets himself alight and charges at foes. If this move connects, a massive explosion is created, severely damaging foes and everything around him as well as himself. Properties Inflicts: Heat, Edged, Explosive, Impact, Beam, Sonic Resistances: Edged (High), Toxic, Nuclear Weaknesses: Electric (High), Explosive, Cosmic Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Cybernetic Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:SPN2 Category:LadyWeavil Category:Good Kaiju Category:SPN2 Progenitors